


Cinnamon

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Friends.. to fake boyfriends.. to boyfriends





	Cinnamon

“Okay, I get it.” Kurt was becoming exasperated. “I understand that you’re both worried that I haven’t had a boyfriend in two years.. but I can assure you it’s with good reason. And anyway, if I’m not worried about it, I don’t see why you should be.”

“Kurt,” Tina said gently, “I know that Luke turned out to be the boyfriend from hell, but don’t close yourself off just because of that. Not all guys are cheating, manipulating bastards like him.”

“I’m not closing myself off,” Kurt said firmly. “All I’m doing is getting on with my life. If the right person comes along then I’ll know, but I’m certainly not going looking. I’m happy at the moment.”

“Just think of all that bedroom action you’re missing out on Hummel,” Santana smirked. “You can’t pretend you don’t care about that.. I’ve lived with you remember! I’ve had to wear earplugs plenty of times.”

“I haven’t been completely celibate, thank you,” Kurt snapped. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“We just know that’s not really your style,” Tina said softly. “You love romance. That’s always been your thing.”

“People change,” Kurt said, maybe a little too harshly. “I’ve grown up now. My dreams I had when I was young and naive have had to have a reality check. I’m living in the real world now.”

Kurt adored his girlfriends, he really did.. but sometimes he wished they weren’t so invested.

“There’s a guy at work who I’m sure would be perfect for you,” Santana said slyly. “He’s sex on a stick and I could totally set you up on a date.”

“No Santana,” Kurt sighed. “I know you mean well, but there’s no way I’m going on a blind date.. ever.”

“Oh come on. Live a little. There’s a time in your life when you need to start being a bit more adventurous.”

“I’m plenty adventurous, thank you very much. I just choose not to go on dates with potential weirdos.”

“Your idea of being adventurous is having your top button open, these days. It’s time to let loose.” Santana winked at him, enjoying how much this conversation was riling him up.

Tina entered the conversation. “I genuinely know the perfect guy for you. You know how much better my judgement is than Santana’s. He’s a friend of Mike’s from his dance course. He’s absolutely stunning.. and he’s into Broadway and show tunes. He really would be perfect Kurt. You know I wouldn’t say something like that if I didn’t believe it.”

“No Tina.”

“Oh come on,” Santana said sympathetically, “wouldn’t it be great for you to have a boyfriend to take to Rachel’s opening night next week. Give it a go.”

They’d been enjoying a quiet Sunday afternoon, but he needed to escape. Sometimes sharing an apartment with these girls was just too claustrophobic. He scraped back his chair, getting up from the table.

“I’m going out,” he announced. “I’ve got to get out of here. I really do know both of you mean to be helpful, but with respect.. leave me alone, please.”

*****

Kurt found himself outside his favourite coffee shop, several blocks from his apartment. It wasn’t just the ambience of the place that he loved, but also the cinnamon latte they offered… far superior to any similar product in any of the other coffee shops he frequented in the city. When November rolled around, those cold New York winter days became a lot more bearable with a delicious latte inside him to set him up for the day.

The air was cold outside.. the warmth of the shop a great welcome as Kurt entered. Sunday afternoons weren’t the busiest time there, but he wasn’t really up to the frenzy of a busy weekday morning. He’d come to collect his thoughts. He was a also delighted to see his favourite barista behind the counter.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, as Kurt walked in the door. “Your usual?”

“Please. That’d be great.”

“Don’t usually see you here at this time of day,” Blaine commented as he slid Kurt’s coffee towards him.

“Been one of those days,” Kurt offered, shoving a few dollars in the tip jar when Blaine waved away his offer to pay.

“Want to talk about it?” Blaine slipped out from behind the counter to join Kurt at his table… not the first time he’d done so when it was quiet.

Kurt smiled. “I know I’m just being silly... but it’s Santana and Tina.. I swear they’re more interested in my personal life than their own. Every time we’re all together, they’re constantly going on at me to go on dates… find a boyfriend, blah blah. They even want to set me up on blind dates.. can you imagine?” Kurt huffed out a laugh.

“I take it you’re not keen. They are pretty protective of you, those girls of yours.”

“Are you kidding me! I love them to pieces but there’s just no way, Blaine. For some reason they seem to think my life is lacking because I don’t have a boyfriend. I guess they’re hoping I’ll get sick of them going on about it and agree to one of their blind dates.”

“So you just want to get them off your back, right?” Blaine nodded.

“Exactly!” Kurt said excitedly. “Any ideas? You seem like you’re pretty smart. I really just need them to give me a break.”

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. “You could always tell them you have a boyfriend, even if you don’t..”

“Yeah.. but they’d be expecting me to have a date for Rachel’s opening night next week.”

“I could do it! They needn’t know.” Blaine said triumphantly. “If you wanted, of course.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s eyes widened. “You’d do that?”

“Of course. Friends help each other out. Right?”

“That could work, you know. Aren’t you dating someone at the moment though?”

“Nah. We split up a couple of months ago. Found him cheating on me with a guy from his basketball team.”

“Sounds like we’re both unlucky in love,” Kurt mused.

“I’m sure there’s someone out there.. for both of us. When the time’s right, I’m sure it’ll happen. Doesn’t stop me enjoying my life though.”

“Yes! Blaine. Seriously, we’re completely on the same page. It’s such a relief to find someone who thinks like I do. It is possible to enjoy life, without a boyfriend. Try telling that to Tina and Santana though.”

“Seems pretty straightforward to me,” Blaine told him, happy to agree.

“However.. until that happy day arrives, can I take you up on your offer? ‘Funny Girl’ is set to be a great show, so hopefully it won’t be too much of hardship.”

“It’s a date,” Blaine smiled. “Definitely.”

********

“Ooh, I love Blaine,” Tina had cooed when Kurt had managed to slip in to the girls that he and Blaine were dating.. over dinner one evening. “I’d always thought he’d be perfect for you. Hadn’t thought you were keen when I’d offered to try and set you two up though.”

“Yeah, well..” Kurt had frowned. “No offence, but I prefer to choose my own boyfriends in my own good time.” 

He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he hadn’t ever really thought of Blaine as a potential boyfriend, despite the fact that they’d become friends.. even though he was rather gorgeous. He was beginning to see Blaine in a new light after their recent conversation though. He wondered if this was why he’d spent so long without a boyfriend.. it seemed that he was unable to see a good thing when it was right under his nose. 

“Invite him for drinks tomorrow,” Santana had interrupted his thoughts. “It’s time we met him properly.”

“You’ll see him soon enough at Rachel’s opening night,” Kurt had tried. “Besides, you’ve met him already.. why would you…?”

“Uh huh,” she had interrupted, with a wag of her finger. “I’ve only seen that pert assed hobbit making coffee. I need to make sure he’s suitable boyfriend material.”

“Santana. No. And anyway, what would you know about someone being suitable boyfriend material?”

“Harsh Hummel. I’m just looking out for you.” Kurt knew she was being kind, but he really didn’t want Blaine to change his mind. He had first hand experience on how scary Santana could be when she was on a mission.

He could never say no to Tina though. “Please Kurt,” she’d asked, linking her arm through his. “We promise to be gentle with him.”

“Okay. I’ll ask him.”

*******

The following day, Kurt met up with Blaine at the end of his morning shift at the coffee shop, just to run through a few basics. 

“So you’re doing fashion at Parsons, right?” Blaine smiled taking a sip of his coffee. He was grateful for the hit of caffeine seeping into his tired body.. as Kurt nodded to confirm. “That’s not far from me. I’m at NYADA, final year.”

Kurt almost choked on his cinnamon latte. “No way! Seriously Blaine? I had no idea. Wow.. I almost applied there. I just assumed you worked here.. that this was what you did. How…?”

Blaine grinned at him. “I just pick up as many shifts as I can. I’m paying my own way through college. Are you alright Kurt?”

Kurt was looking crestfallen. “I’m a terrible friend Blaine. There’s me wittering on about my course and my job.. and my flatmates.. every time I talk with you. Never once have I asked about you. I think I’ve got it hard.. but that’s nothing compared to what you have on your plate.”

“That okay, Kurt. It’s an easy assumption to make.. and it’s not so bad. Sometimes I can do homework here, when it’s quiet.. and I’ve learnt to manage on not much sleep. It helps that I love my course.. and I actually enjoy working here too as a matter of fact.”

“It’s just that you always seem to be here. I’m so sorry Blaine. How the hell do you manage, supporting yourself?”

“It’s just my tuition and living expenses. My father had already bought the apartment where I’m living, before he realised I wasn’t taking law, as he’d expected me to. He refused to pay for my ‘airy fairy’ course at NYADA, but somehow has let me live in the apartment, rent free. Probably an omission on his part.. but hey, I’m not complaining. In fact I have a room mate who actually pays me rent. Don’t tell my father,” Blaine chuckled.

“I’d probably run a mile from your father,” Kurt admitted. “He sounds really strict.”

“Set in his ways,” is how I like to describe him,” Blaine smiled. “I’m used to it. He doesn’t approve of my life style.. or what he perceives my life style is.”

Kurt wondered how Blaine remained such a nice person with everything he had going on. He already knew how lucky he was with his own father, but situations like Blaine’s really hit it home.

*******

They met outside the bar the following evening, fashionably late.. knowing that the girls would already be waiting inside. There was no way they’d be late.. they were itching to get their claws into Blaine.. and give him the ‘protective of their friend’ interrogation. Kurt rarely got nervous, but he had to admit he was definitely feeling on edge. Something that had seemed pretty simple in the beginning.. a date for Rachel’s opening night to keep everyone happy.. was snowballing into a far more complicated situation.

“Hey, don’t be nervous,” Blaine whispered, greeting Kurt with a hug.

“That obvious?”

Blaine gave a small laugh. “Only to me. I can feel how tense you are. Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

“We’ll have fun.”

“Sure.” Kurt didn’t feel sure.

**

They went to join the girls. Blaine catching hold of Kurt’s hand to link their fingers as they headed across the bar. Tina squealed with excitement as she spotted them, getting up from her chair to give them a hug. “Aww you guys,” she gushed, ‘you look so cute together.”

“Yeah,” Santana smirked. “I hope you two have done more than hold hands.”

“Santana,” Kurt scolded, blushing. “We haven’t been dating very long..”

She rolled her eyes. “After your long dry period,” she directed at Kurt, “I thought you’d probably be riding our hobbit here into the mattress on your first date.”

“Please excuse Santana,” Kurt sighed. “No filter.”

“It’s okay Kurt,” Blaine winked, “Santana admired ‘my fine ass’ many times, when she’s come in for her coffee.

“I may swing the other way, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate male assets,” she huffed.

**

Kurt was still reeling when he and Blaine headed to the bar to get drinks… barely able to look Blaine in the eye.

“Too much?” Blaine grinned.

“No. I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t ready for it,” Kurt laughed. “Although I’ve known Santana long enough to know what she’s like.”

“She means well. She cares about you,” Blaine said softly, leaning in to Kurt.. pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Kurt just managed not to gasp in surprise. “Warn a guy..” he blushed.. enjoying the ghost of Blaine’s lips, even after he’d moved away.

“Sorry. It’s just that we were being watched.. and I thought that was a boyfriendy thing to do.”

“In that case thank you. You’re clearly much better at this than me. I’m just sorry to put you through all this.”

“It really is no hardship,” Blaine smiled, “I mean, have you seen you?” With that, he turned to give their order to the bartender, leaving Kurt feeling flustered.. but they were here to put on an act.. and he really couldn’t leave all the work to Blaine. He hooked his arm around Blaine’s waist, leaning into him while they waited for their drinks… earning himself another soft kiss on the lips which he was fully prepared for this time.

Kurt couldn’t have dreamed for things to go any better.. the four of them chatting and laughing like it was something they’d done together many times before. The idea that Blaine was going to undergo some torturous interrogation completely wrong.. for it just felt like something they’d done many times before. It was just so easy.

Kurt cringed at some of the awkward encounters and stilted conversations he’d had in the past when he’d had to introduce previous boyfriends to his friends… Luke in particular, who Santana and Tina had taken an instant dislike to. He wondered why he’d never thought of dating someone he’d been friends with before… someone who he already would have a lot in common with.

Maybe it wasn’t too late..

*****

By the time Rachel’s opening night rolled around, Kurt had to keep reminding himself that Blaine wasn’t actually his ‘real’ boyfriend. They’d got together quite a few times in this past week. A movie one evening, dinner at Kurt’s apartment another (on the insistence of the girls of course, who were almost as much in love with Blaine as Kurt was). 

If Blaine had ended up sleeping over.. sharing Kurt’s bed.. he wasn’t saying a word. I mean, Santana and Tina would have thought it was odd if Blaine had taken the couch. Santana had commented that they’d been ’suspiciously quiet’ during the night, as it was. “Trust me you two, it’s very strange. I have first hand experience on how loud Kurt can be during sex.”

“First hand experience?” Blaine had questioned, while Kurt had blushed furiously.

“Well, first hand experience on the noise. Although.. there was that one time I did end up watching through the crack in the curtain. I arrived just in time to watch a pretty amazing climax. It definitely rivalled anything I’ve seen on my favourite porn site..”

Luckily Blaine could take Santana in his stride. “I think we’re both learning to be quiet,” he’d commented, pulling Kurt in for a deliciously warm hug. 

*******

Funny Girl opening night… arriving in the theatre foyer, the place was full of familiar faces.. and.. oh my god.. was that his father over there? And Carole?

“Surprise!” Burt announced, heading towards them, Carole in tow. 

“I didn’t know you were coming?” was all Kurt could offer.

“Well no. Hence the ’surprise’. Couldn’t miss Rachel’s first opening night on Broadway now, could we?”

“I guess not.”

“So is there something you’d like to tell me?” Burt asked, glancing at where Kurt was hanging on Blaine’s hand for dear life.

“Um. Yes. This is Blaine.. my boyfriend.”

“There was a time when you’d tell me this sort of thing.” Burt looked genuinely disappointed.

“Yeah, well.. it’s new,” Kurt smiled shakily, looking to Blaine for support.

“Right. Well I want to hear all about it after the show. How you two met.”

“Sure thing.” At least Kurt wouldn’t have to lie about that.

**

“I hate lying to my dad,” Kurt whispered to Blaine as they took their seats. “I mean, I don’t like lying to anyone, but particularly my dad.”

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder.. pressing a kiss against Kurt’s hair. “You know, maybe you don’t have to lie to your dad.”

“What do you mean? Am I going to own up to everything.. only that could get messy when the girls find out. I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“You could do that. I think everyone would understand. Everyone only wants what’s best for you.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed, “It’s just…”

“Or.. we could rectify the situation..”

“I’m all ears..”

“Things wouldn’t be much different to how they have been, if we really were dating. I’d been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out.. and then you came in that day..”

“I was surprised you jumped in to offer your services so readily,” Kurt smiled.

“I might have read the situation incorrectly, but I get the feeling you wouldn’t be adverse to us going on a few dates?”

“I definitely wouldn’t. I’ve been having the best time since we’ve been doing our dating not dating. I even keep forgetting that we’re not actually dating.”

“In that case. Kurt Hummel.. would you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Kurt grinned.. a wave of delight settling over him.

“Boyfriends then. Not a lie in sight.”

“One question,” Kurt said after a moment. 

“Mmm?”

“When do I get the chance to kiss you? Properly.”

“Soon. I hope.”

**

Towards the end of the after party, Kurt was getting impatient. He couldn’t wait to get his lips and his hands on his boyfriend. He dragged Blaine off to a quiet corner of the room, unable to wait any longer for them to at least be able to get closer than they had all evening. The show had been great, but all Kurt had been able to think about while he watched Rachel give the performance of her life, was how he wanted to be with Blaine.. alone.

Kurt smashed their mouths together as he unceremoniously pressed Blaine against the wall.. kissing like their lives depended on it. All those little touches they’d shared before today had been building up to this.. and Kurt couldn’t get enough… and neither it seemed, could Blaine.

They came back to their surroundings.. pulling apart when they heard Santana’s voice nearby.

“Damn. I think I lost that bet. I could have sworn you two were only pretending to be boyfriends. But that really was ‘hot’.. and definitely not fake.”

Kurt felt dazed.. and a little fuzzy, as he stared at Blaine’s lips.. and then at Santana… and then back at Blaine’s lips again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Santana.”

Blaine pulled at the front of Kurt’s shirt, their bodies flush as Kurt fell against him. “You’re too far a way,” he murmured.

“Fancy getting out of here?” Kurt breathed, wondering if he could make it home before he felt the need to wrap himself around his boyfriend. Less clothes would be good too... and they definitely couldn’t do that here.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“Let’s go..”


End file.
